Coldest Winters
by Dai-Suki Saotome
Summary: In the dark of the winter, close to Christmas Eve, Quasimodo meets a mysterious woman named Noelle, who takes residence in the cathedral while Frollo is out of Paris. Love blooms between the two but Frollo and his brother soon drive the two apart as the truth about Noelle surfaces. OCxCanon, don't say I didn't warn you
1. Chapter 1

**My first actual OC story! Oh boy, oh boy! This is something that I've stored on my laptop for a while because I was too scared to post it. But a wise person once told me that a story shouldn't be posted until you are scared crapless toclick that publish button. Oh well! Here it is and I hope my OC doesn't come across as a Mary Sue. Now for the warnings…**

 **WARNING, ATHOUGH THIS STORY WILL NOT DEPICT GRAPHIC MATERIAL, IT WILL TOUCH UPON ISSUES SUCH AS SEXISM, RELIGION, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL ASSAULT, AND DOMESTIC ABUSE.** ** _CONSIDER THIS YOUR WARNING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!_**

White snowflakes fell from the heavens, covering Paris in a layer of white. Winter had come. For most the chilly weather and the depressing dark was considered unwarranted. However, despite the darkness, there was some good to this cold season; Christmas was upon Paris.

For Quasimodo, he actually enjoyed winter. The night was at its most beautiful; stars twinkled in the night sky as snowflakes slowly fell from the heavens. He had for once a chance to go outside Notre Dame, to explore the outside world. Master was almost nowhere near the cathedral during this season as he would always be busy in the Palace of Justice, much to the joy of Quasimodo. The hunchback sat near the window, gazing upon the starry sky. He was covered in blankets and cloaks. It was not the smartest decision to sit so close to the window during this time of year, but he could not help himself. The beauty of the winter was hard to ignore.

"Quasi dear, you're going to be sick." Laverne hopped over to the hunchback. "There's fire in the fireplace, so why don't you go downstairs and get some warmth?" she tugged the man with the blankets.

"Are you daydreaming? Did you find a Christmas sweetheart?" Hugo eagerly hopped over to Laverne and Quasimodo.

"Hugo!" Laverne scolded the other gargoyle. The two stone figures bickered back and forth for a short while.

"Aaaaah no. I just like looking at the snowfall. It's soothing." The hunchback replied as he wrapped himself further with the blankets.

Suddenly a loud creaking could be heard from the cathedral's doors. Quasimodo thought little of it, though a sinking feeling emerged in his stomach. Master had likely returned home and with that, came the end of his freedom.

"Guess who's home." Hugo snorted, to which Quasimodo only nodded to. He had hoped to see go outside to the Christmas market tomorrow. His spirit felt crushed.

He expected his master to come upstairs and tutor him again as he withdrew himself from the window. But no one ever came. After a while, Quasimodo grew worried. Had something happened? Hugo lightened up, realizing that maybe Frollo had not returned yet.

He hurried downstairs, grabbing a candle on his way as he ran. As Quasimodo quickly descended to the main floor, he saw no one. There were no sounds except the blazing fire in the fireplace. Yet there was clearly signs of life. The door was open, and a single trail of wet footprints led to the back. Quasimodo grew wary; he could not tell whether or not these were Frollo's footprints, but he was knew that the judge would never walk alone in Paris in the middle of the night.

But what worried the hunchback the most was another trail, following the wet steps. A trail of blood. Quickly, he followed the trail, growing uneasy by the minute.

Quasimodo stopped as he heard a low throaty coughing. It was dark, and the hunchback was more unnerved. He slowed his pace, clutching the candle in his hand. However, a dim light from a lantern could be seen, highlighting the figure of a person resting against a wall. Feeling his heart beat faster, Quasimodo closed in on the person, stretching his arm to see the visitor.

The light revealed a young woman, resting against the wall as her eyes were closed. She had long, dirty blonde hair, tousled, filtered and wet from the snow. Her clothes were completely ruined; they were dripping wet and ragged, barely holding together. There were bloodstains on her shirt, surrounding a grim wound. It looked very bad.

Quasimodo turned around as he ventured for some water and a cloth, taking the candle with him, as he walked he lighted some candlesticks on the way. Soon it was not neccisary for Quasimodo to hold the candle and he put it away in a lightless stick.

He returned with a bowl of icy water, collected from the well and a piece of old cloth. As he returned to the woman, he noticed something different. The stranger was gone. The only sign of her presence was a bloodstain on the wall.

A hand suddenly grabbed Quasimodo's arm, twisting it behind his back. The hunchback cringed as he was forced to bow. "What do you want?" a light voice hissed. "Who sent you?" it continued as the grip on Quasimodo's arm tightened.

"I-I won't hurt you!"

"How can I trust you?"

"I would never do that! Not to my guests!" Quasimodo grunted, his arm was at its limit. Releasing her grip, the woman stepped back. She held a hand on her wound, narrowing her brown eyes in a deep frown as she remained silent. The hunchback felt the pain from his arm pleasantly wither away.

"How do I know, you speak the truth? You could just as well have followed me."

"I did not. I've been here the entire time!" Quasimodo breathed out. "My clothes are dry!"

"How can I be sure that you aren't someone who pretends to be kind only to kill others and eat their flesh or something? You surely look like it!"

Growing more aggravated, Quasimodo frowned. "I'm not a saint. But ask yourself this, how many people you have heard that have died in Notre Dame!"

"This is Notre Dame?" The woman asked, still suspicious. Quasimodo nodded in response as he tried to convey an assuring smile.

Realizing the hunchback was speaking the truth, the woman's expression softened up. She sighed lightly before falling to her knees as she bent over, wrapping her arms around her stomach in pain. She coughed loudly. Quickly, Quasimodo rushed to her aid, helping her back on her feet.

"We better take care of that wound." Quasimodo said, as he walked with the wounded woman, who shrugged a bit by the hunchback's gesture.

Laying the woman down, Quasimodo cleansed the wound, ignoring how close it was to her upper torso. As he cleansed the wound, he noticed the many bruises and scars over the woman's skin. He proceeded as carefully as he could, making sure to remember everything Esmeralda taught him while the woman lay wordlessly on the bed, her deep brown eyes never leaving Quasimodo's. She seemed unfazed by how much Quasimodo could see of her body. Afterwards, the hunchback found some clean clothes, leaving them on a chair and returned to the woman.

"…Thank you." She finally said, her expressions had softened up from a frown to a wary stare. Quasimodo nodded "I'm glad, I could help." The woman watched Quasimodo's hands as they covered him with the warm blanket.

"Just say if there's anything I can help with."

The blonde sat motionless at first before she spoke. "Tell me, can I ask for your name?" she tried to sit but grunted as her wound began to sting.

"Quasimodo." The hunchback said, smiling lightly. He made way for the door, so the woman could get dressed in peace.

"…Noelle." Her light voice suddenly said, lowly like a whisper.

"What?" Quasimodo turned around.

"My name is Noelle." The blonde said, tugging herself with the blanket from the bed as she looked at Quasimodo.

"That's such a nice name." Quasimodo said in amazement, to which Noelle looked puzzled by the hunchback's comment. "It's not, it-it's… thank you." She looked away, flustered as her cheeks reddened.

A sudden growl came from underneath the grey blanket as Noelle looked even more embarrassed. Her eyes flickered at the hunchback, alarmed. Quasimodo, surprised stood up and fetched the bowl and the bloodied cloth. "I'll go get you something to eat." He said, walking out the door.

He put the bowl away and cleansed the cloth for blood, before heading to the food storage. There was still much mystery to Noelle, which left Quasimodo curious. He was no doctor, but he knew the wound was too wide to be a stab wound from a sword or a dagger. And it certainly wasn't caused by burns either. If he should try to describe the wound, it looked like something done out of spite; like torture. But why?

Finding some bread, Quasimodo returned to his guest. When he opened the door, he saw Noelle sitting on the bed. The blonde rested her head against the wall with the blanket around her it appeared that she was wearing the new clothes as the chair stood empty. She opened her brown eyes briefly before closing them again.

"Please don't scare me like that." She breathed out, her voice light but tired. Quasimodo handed her the food, giving a little smile as he did so. "I apologize." He said. The blonde stared at the bread for a couple of seconds before she proceeded to bite massive chunks of the bread, eating like a ferocious animal. Either she was incredibly hungry, or she had never learned proper etiquette. Either way, Quasimodo had no ill will towards her in any way; sure, she had taken a jab at his appearance but if his theory held any water, it could simply be because she was hurt and frightened.

"Am I your only guest?" Noelle asked, after she was done eating, breadcrumbs smeared over her face. "Can everyone just walk in here?"

It was a bit of tough question for Quasimodo to answer "Yes, you are the only one here. Normally when people arrive, I never greet them. Ma-Frollo is usually the one who does that. I'm always in the tower, ringing the bells." It was hard to not sound melancholic as he spoke the sad truth.

Noelle frowned. "Frollo? Claude Frollo? The Judge?"

Quasimodo nodded. "So, you've heard of him."

The blonde looked away for a bit, seemingly deep in thought before turning to Quasimodo again. "…You're very kind. The world has treated you unfairly, it seems. I… apologize for my harsh words in regard to your appearance."

"But can you blame them? I'm a… I'm not like them." Quasimodo lowered his head as he closed his eyes.

"No… you are kinder than most. Not many people in the world have those qualities." Noelle reassured, yet her expression still filled with apathy although Quasimodo got the feeling that it was hinted at those who hurt her.

"Thank you for the food, by the way." She nodded his head before laying down again. "I'd like to stay here for the night, if it is not too much to ask for?"

"No, of course not." Quasimodo smiled. "The cathedral is open to anyone. Anytime."

Quasimodo left the room and quickly ascended the stairs to the bells. Once he was in the bellower, he sat down and took a deep breath as the gargoyles hopped over to him. They all had big grins on their faces.

"Oh man, she's a keeper, isn't she? I mean, if you can look past the mistrust and all." Hugo winked and nudged Quasimodo with his elbow.

"How could that possibly be? One look at me and nothing matters in the end."

"But she did look at you, right? And she even called you a nice guy!" Victor said with much enthusiasm.

Laverne patted the Hunchback, grabbing his chin in the process. "But Quasi, dear. It doesn't hurt to try. I know you are afraid. Love can be a tough game to play but you will never know what it feels like if you don't take a change. Why don't you take her to the Christmas market tomorrow?"

"I… suppose you're right…"

The next morning, Quasimodo woke up before the break of dawn. He climbed to the bells of the cathedral and proceeded to ring them, signaling the awakening of Paris. He climbed down the ropes and headed towards the staircase when he was suddenly met with dark, brown eyes staring at him from the darkness. The flickering of the candle revealed her presence.

"Noelle! I-good morning." Quasimodo gasped in surprise as the blonde came closer to him.

"Good morning." Noelle briefly nodded before she headed to the balcony, looking over the still sleeping city. "What an impressive view. I figured you were the one who rung the bells."

"Well, I've been doing this all my life. Oh, uhm, how is your wound?"

"Better." The blonde nodded. She gave him a meek smile before examining the gargoyle statues. They appeared fascinating to her as she played with the horns. For once, she looked pleased with life and it left a small fuzzy feeling brewing within the Hunchback. Moreover, it peaked Quasimodo's interest about how she had ended up like this.

"Can I ask… what happened?"

"It is a long story that I'd rather not tell. But I appreciate your concerns." The blonde pulled away from the gargoyles. Could she see them too? She gently placed a hand on her stomach, close to the wound as she seemingly drifted away in her thoughts.

"Aaah, no problem. You can stay in the cathedral as long as you need to."

"Thank you…"

Soon, signs of life could be heard from the streets of Paris as people prepared for another day. The white layer of snow over Paris soon faded into a dark mix of brown and black coats, buzzing with life and excitement for the upcoming season.

"It seems that master will not be returning until after Christmas… That leaves me with lots of time and not much to do so… I was think of going the Christmas market today. Would you care to join me?"


	2. Chapter 2

It surprised Quasimodo when Noelle, her eyes dark with skepticism had said yes. Despite how suspicious she had initially been, she agreed quickly, much to the joy of the hunchback. As they descended the staircase, Noelle prepared for the chilly weather with her old ragged coat that she wore when she arrived. It was dark in color but there was an even darker patch near her chest, presumably of dried blood.

"Perhaps when or if I ever get income, I will invest in a new coat. This old rag is not much but it will suffice for now." She said, pulling up the hood to obscure her face. She looked at Quasimodo, her gaze following him as they ascended the staircase.

Once Noelle and Quasimodo reached the streets, they were basically surrounded by people. Times like these were good for someone like Quasimodo who could blend in with those whom society deemed normal, by the simple magic of a cloak. People with various animals moved around them aimlessly as they struggled to keep their warmth and several buildings and houses had been decorated with several evergreens. At times like these, people were kinder than most; granted, they could not see Quasimodo's face and it made the Hunchback wonder how things would have been if they could. Either way, the kindness that he was shown was a pleasant change of pace and he had begun to enjoy the freedom outside the cathedral.

After the mockery that he had experienced during the Festival of Fools, he had however since learned that the world did not have room for the likes of him; deception was a skill best used for happiness. Aside from the usual sellers and animal breeders, poets and entertainers had also found way to the square. Of course, that included the gypsies although Esmeralda was nowhere to be seen. Most likely she was occupied with Phoebus.

Despite behind hidden behind her hood, Noelle's fascination with the city of lights was apparent. They walked past a farmer who was selling a few cows and Noelle, although reluctantly, petted the small calf that hid behind its mother. This caught the attention of the farmer and his eyes lit up like candles as he looked at her with enthusiasm.

"Young lady, could a healthy cow tempt you into a little bargain?"

"Oh! Uhm, no. My apologies." Noelle quickly retracted her hand as she hurried back to Quasimodo, pulling the hood further over her head. She briefly looked back at the farmer who seemed indifferent to her sudden departure.

"Paris is such a pleasant city at day." She said, after a pause and a deep sigh.

"You think so? I take it that you're not from Paris then?"

Suddenly she turned to him, looking at him directly. Her dark appearance contrasted heavily against the bright colors of the market, but it made her face more visible and clearly, she was anything but pleased with that assumption, her eyes wide and her lips having been formed into a thin line. As quickly as she had looked at him she soon averted her eyes, hiding her face underneath the hood.

"Ah! What am I saying? Of course, I am from Paris… I think." She mumbled, just low enough for her voice to not get drowned in the sea of life around them.

"You… think?"

"Very well! You got me! I'm not from Paris. I'm from Arras, in the north."

"Oh, that sounds nice. What is the north like?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, it has many trees and stuff."

As they passed by a booth, Quasimodo quickly took note of the set of new and fancy coats, an elderly woman was selling. Quasimodo had no income to speak of and Master denounced the idea of money but that had not prevented him from saving a few coins here and there. And it happened to be that he just had enough to a gift. Surely, he had only met Noelle, the previous evening but Christmas was about good will and giving to others; such he had learned from many years of observation. Despite Master's teachings, there was so many wonderful things that he had been missing out on. Carefully distancing himself from Noelle, he turned to the lady in the booth and looked around an assortment of colors of fabric. Admittingly, he had no idea of what she preferred so he could only hope that he took the right decision.

"How much do you take for the blue one?"

Once the pair returned to the cathedral, Quasimodo noticed the door was open. Part of him imagined that Frollo had returned but seeing how the door had been left open

Frollo was a very meticulous man; having the cathedral be accessed by everyone but always kept clean as a sign of respect for God. Letting the door open with snow pouring in was very unlike him. But the point still stood; someone was or had been there. Noelle looked at him for few moments, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Instead of waiting for the Hunchback to lead the way, she instead walked inside, removing her hood once they were incised the church porch.

Inside, the sunlight casted the cathedral into a mosaic of colors through the rose window in the very front. Near the alter, was a family of a mother and two children praying before the altar. Amidst the candles' light, traces of tears lined down the mother's face. They were too deeply enveloped in their thoughts to notice the pair.

As they finished their prayers, Quasimodo faded into the shadows, leaving only Noelle to greet the family- The blonde gave the mother a meek smirk before they parted ways, with the woman closing the door behind her. As soon as they had left, Quasimodo emerged, following Noelle as she made way to the altar. She stopped when she reached the mosaic of colors. Her eyes were fixated on the rose window

"Do you need to pray?" The Hunchback asked, ready to leave if needed.

"…I used to do that. But my faith has dwindled over time. I see no point in continuously begging a higher power for help when it will lead to nothing but misery."

"Mast-Frollo always say that God is always right and fair. I've always wondered if that's true. I mean, God can make mistakes, right?"

Suddenly, without warning, a light laughter emerged from Noelle. She pulled her head back, brushing some hair from her face before she faced the Hunchback, although her smile had since disappeared. That was, if she ever smiled.

"You don't have to change your referring of Frollo for me. I may be a woman, but I am well aware that he is your master. How much do you know of Frollo?" Noelle said and walked away from the light. She headed to the staircase that led to the bell tower with Quasimodo following after her.

"Not much. For someone who is basically my father, I don't know a lot about him but as my master and father to some extent, I respect him and he treats me with kindness. That's all I need… I believe."

"Really now?" Noelle looked at him, narrowing her brown eyes. She quickly averted he gaze when it hit her that she was invading his privacy.

"The name 'Claude Frollo' is widespread across France for sad reasons. People reason with themselves that he is the link between God and themselves, but I wonder if... perhaps it's my lack of faith that's clouding my judgement. I don't know and particularly, I don't care."

"That is one way to put it. But that's not Master's fault."

"I suppose. My point is, I guess, that you gotta believe what you need to believe, not what others want you to believe. For the sake of your own sanity." Noelle said with such bitterness, Quasimodo couldn't help but to think that she was one of those people who denounced God and everything in his name. What was it that Master called them again? Heathens?

But why come to this cathedral then?

Suddenly a low growl emerged from Noelle's stomach and she looked down before lowering her head, clearly blushing.

"Oh dear. Let's get something to eat then." Quasimodo said and tapped her gently on the shoulder; she flinched before reluctantly following Quasimodo as they headed to the pantry. Before his departure, Frollo had begrudgingly instructed him how to eat; two small meals, one at morning and one and evening and then went into a lecture about the cardinal sin of gluttony and how it would lead to damnation. But Quasimodo had gone against his master's orders for the greater good; he had done a good deed, which is what God wanted for all of humanity, right? Surely Master would understand.

In the midst of the bell tower, Noelle and Quasimodo sat as they ate in silence. Once more, the blonde woman ate like a caveman, shoving her food down like someone was about to steal it. However, Quasimodo was no master of etiquette himself as being locked up in the bell tower didn't give him any reason to care about his own manners.

"Aw man, Quasi. You are doing wonderful!" Victor skipped over to the hunchback, patting the hunchback on his shoulder. "Just a little more and you've reeled her in!"

"Hmm, I don't know. She seems unnaturally cold." Laverne interluded, grabbing her chin in deep thought. Meanwhile Hugo hopped over to the others, not sharing Laverne's reservations. He did a carefree gesture before shrugging his shoulders.

"She's probably just a lonely ice queen. Once you melt the ice, you will get straight to her warm heart."

Quasimodo remained silent as the gargoyles bickered back and forth. Truth was that he was not too sure if courting Noelle was a wise idea. He did enjoy her company so far, but he could not have the feeling that there was a lot more to her than what met the eye. Not to mention, what would Master say?

Besides, could he deal with getting his heart broken again?

From downstairs, heavy sounds of the cathedral suddenly caught everyone's attention and a sinking feeling emerged in the pit of Quasimodo's stomach. A familiar voice suddenly called his name, echoing through the cathedral.

"Quasimodo? Where are you, boy? Come to me at once."

Upon hearing the voice, Noelle tensed up and she looked at Quasimodo with wide eyes. Frantically she looked around

"Where can I hide?" she whispered, and Quasimodo pointed upwards, towards the bells. Without hesitation, Noelle climbed the rope, groaning lowly and stopping. Blood dripped onto the floor but before Quasimodo could protest, she turned to him, her brown eyes holding such determination.

Or was it fear?

"I'm fine! Trust me…" she said and continued to climb upwards until she disappeared into the darkness. But there was still the issue of her blood. So, without a second thought, he spat on the blood and wiped it away with his foot, just in time for his master to appear. Frollo stood near the staircase, his eyes narrowed and beady.

His face always twisted into this overbearing frown whenever he was displeased. A shadow crept over his face as he neared the hunchback.

"Is this the way to greet your father?" he asked with a deep voice. Shivers ran down Quasimodo's spine.

"No, Master. My apologies."

"Good. I forgive you, boy. But remember when I ask you to come, you _will_ come. Such is the balance and the fate that God has bestowed you."

The manner which Frollo said "God" sounded so convincing in Quasimodo's mind but whenever he himself attempted to do that, be it either quoting a passage from the Bible or citing Frollo's teachings, he always found himself filled with doubt. He lacked the full conviction unlike his master and his time with Noelle didn't help one bit.

Speaking of, how was he supposed to feed her now when Frollo was here?

...

 **So, I was doing some research involving Paris in the 15** **th** **century (where the book and presumably the movie takes place) and although Christmas was vastly different back then than what it is now, public festivals and stuff were common place. Also, I just found out that there actually is a second movie where Quasimodo actually has a love interest. Huh. Oh well, not gonna make me stop writing this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to answer some reviews!**

 **kamikaze-djali: I probably should have disclosed this earlier but from a meta-sense, I kept Frollo alive for story purposes. Now, in the context of the story, one could argue it's more of an AU and not so much a sequel. And regarding Noelle, her creation was inspired by Eponine and Fantine from Les Miserables. I hope that answered your questions.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy some plot!**

 **XOXOXOX**

Soon, Frollo began flipping through the Bible, reciting with such admirable confidence whilst Quasimodo sat in silence. "My son, do not reject the discipline of the Lord or loathe his reproof, for whom the Lord loves, he reproves, even as a father corrects the son in whom he delights."

However, Quasimodo found it hard to concentrate as he found his attention shifting back to Noelle, hiding in the bells. He resisted the urge to look up and instead looked out of the window. It was not until Frollo impatiently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Boy, are you listening?" Frollo quipped sharply.

"Yes, master. I'm just-the Christmas time is just wonderful." Quasimodo said as he briefly looked upwards, hoping that Master paid no mind to it.

"Hm, this time of year brings nothing but gluttony, selfishness, and debauchery. The lord frowns upon such behavior." The judge softened before he put his attention elsewhere.

"But isn't it about kindness and being good to others?"

"Do not debate the words of God, Quasimodo." Frollo's voice grew dark and monotonous. His expression rested in his usual calmness but everything about him hindered at restrained aggrievance.

"Yes, master." Quasimodo looked down as his cheeks grew hot, only relaxing once his master removed his hand from his shoulder. He adored Master, despite everything but he couldn't stand it when the judge looked at him like that.

"I will attend to important matters for today. But I trust that you will remain here."

"Yes, master." This did not upset Quasimodo as much as he thought, it would. After all, he had Noelle here after all. Which reminded him; he needed to give her the gift that he had bought. He wondered what she would say about it. Frollo closed the bible and placed it under his arm before he walked towards the staircase. His black cape flowed behind as he walked; it was amazing that he managed to keep it so clean and styled, after all those years.

"Good. I will be back in the evening. And one more thing, Quasimodo." The judge turned to face the Hunchback.

"Yes, master?"

"I understand that your naïve and impressionable mind is acceptable to the sins of the misguided peasants but kindly refrain from stuffing yourself, these times."

"Y-yes, master"

Soon after, Frollo had left the cathedral, the sound of stretched rope could be heard from the ceiling before Noelle soon emerged. However, in a grizzlier state than before. Her wound had reopened and now blood spread across her dress. Her eyes lacked focus and her skin was relatively pale. She looked like she could collapse at any given moment.

"I'm hungry…" she simply said dryly, her eyes losing focus.

"But you're bleeding! We should take care of that first."

Noelle remained silent whilst Quasimodo hurried to find medical supplies. She sat down, more sullen than usual. She remained detached from reality until Quasimodo shook her. With a dazed gaze, Noelle looked upwards and the colors to her face returned. Still, the Hunchback could not help but worry.

"I believe that I can take care of the wound myself. Thank you for the concern, however." The blonde said and disappeared behind a pillar to tend to her wound. Perhaps it was for the better as Quasimodo didn't need to feel so awkward upon seeing more than he ever wanted to of her torso. He had not imagined that his first time feeling a woman's body would involve blood of all things.

After a little while, Noelle emerged with a bloody cloth in her hand.

"Ok, I'll find you something to eat," Quasimodo said with a smile and headed towards the staircase. He felt bad leaving Noelle alone like this, even if she insisted. Soon after, Quasimodo emerged with lunch and they ate in pleasant silence as they usually did.

"I'd like to go for a walk. Alone. If you don't mind."

"No, of course not. Will you be all right?"

Noelle widened her eyes in surprise before looking away with a hinted smile on her face. "I'll be fine." She said after a while.

Disorganized chatter and jolly music played loudly through the pub. Even from the outside, the volume was unnaturally loud and Noelle feared, she'd contract a splitting migraine. But she needed to get something, anything to calm those nerves of hers. How else was she to fulfill her revenge?

Taking a deep breath, the blonde pushed the door open and stepped into the heat. The pub was neatly lit and full of people, all of whom, Noelle didn't know thankfully. During her travels from Aras, she had come to realize just how much she enjoyed her own solitude and she had since fallen in love with the idea of going somewhere and no one bothering her or trying to catch up on so-called lost times. That said, her time with Quasimodo had proven to be not unbearable and it left her wondering if she was changing for the better or the worse.

Tugging herself with her old coat, she headed to the counter where a rugged man stood, pouring out drinks to local drunks and miserable prostitutes. A wide smile appeared on his lips when he lay eyes on the blonde although the feeling was anything but mutual.

"Hm? Need anything?" he said with a noticeable unclarity, due to missing teeth. She had noticed the general unsanitary nature of Paris, a fact that made her stomach turn. On the other hand, however, the people here were kind and open. Well most of them.

"Just give me something. Strong."

"Hmph, I like a woman who knows what she wants." The man said with such a twinkle in his eye, that made Noelle ready to barf. She had to restrain herself from spitting some toxic insult his way or outright slap him across the face. Instead, she remained silent and took her cup before searching for a quiet corner to sit and be left alone. But suddenly the pub went unusually silent as everyone turned their attention to the door where a stranger stood, his identity hidden behind a thick but worn out coat and an old hat.

"All right! I hope you saps didn't drink all of my brandy, again!" the stranger called out and a familiar dread knotted itself in Noelle's stomach as it occurred to her that she recognized that voice. She hastily turned away in order to draw as little attention to herself as possible. She would have to face him sooner or later if she wanted any success with her plans.

But she was not ready. Not now.

The look on Noelle's face must have asked a thousand questions as the bartender suddenly began speaking to her again.

"That's Jehan. He's the brother of Judge Frollo and he often comes around to drink himself into a stupor. Guys like him are good for business although I wonder why he is here, drinking his life away when he could be more like his brother. The kid deserves a better life."

"... he deserves the brazen bull." She said underneath her breath. Behind her, people cheered loudly for Jehan as he came closer to the counter. Quickly, Noelle turned around and avoided all eye contact while she prayed to higher powers that no one would approach her.

"You got that brandy from England?" Jehan sat down, next to Noelle, although his attention was fixated on the bartender. He soon removed his hat and revealed a face chiseled by substance abuse from an early age. His eyes were somewhat sunken in, with dark rings under them, he had a stubble that looked more like a shabby attempt at barbering than a style. He wore his brown shaggy hair in a loose ponytail with strains standing in all directions. Truly, he looked worse for the wear. Only death would suit him now.

"Sure did, Jehan." The bartender smiled and bowed down to fetch a cup and a bottle. After handing the cup to Jehan, he quickly poured up. The brandy had an incredibly strong smell, that would surely make an inexperienced drinker drunk from scent alone.

"A toast for good alcohol," Jehan shouted through the pub and everyone around him cheered loudly before taking a sip. Everyone except Noelle, that was. Unfortunately for her. Jehan took notice of that and he leaned in on her with a smug expression. "That includes you, missy."

However, Noelle remained silent, ignoring him to the best of her abilities. She hoped that he would take the hint and leave her alone but if life had taught her anything, it was that she was destined for misery.

"An ice queen, eh? With those looks, you sure have the right to be such a bitch." Jehan smiled at her, invading her personal space. The way that his lips curled into a lewd smile. Made Noelle gag. She clenched her hands around the cup, still silent as the grave, until Jehan suddenly put his disgusting arm around her shoulder.

"And you have the right to drop dead!" Noelle slammed the cup into the counter, alcohol spilling all over. Before anyone could react, she quickly stood up and sprinted out of the pub. She continued to sprint down the alleyway until she could run no more. Only then did the tears begin to form in her eyes. All those horrible memories began resurfacing, threatening to rip her apart but she refused to weep. There was no time for whining and crying would not earn her revenge. Furiously rubbing her eyes, she returned to Notre Dame. True to the winter season, the sun went down absurdly early, thus it was dark once Noelle reached the cathedral.

It had been a very long time that she looked forward to something but the company of Quasimodo made her forget her hatred for the world, just a little bit. That said, his kindness puzzled her; with a world this cruel, how could anyone stand to remain empathetic? Surely no person like this existed.

"Quasimodo!" Frollo's voice called out from the staircase and the hunchback hurried to his master's side. He thought little of it although he found it odd that Frollo resorted to calling instead of facing him personally. However, he could not imagine the dread that befell him when he saw Noelle, next to Frollo, who held a rather puzzled look on his face. It occurred to Quasimodo that he had never told Master about Noelle as she had been adamant about not meeting him. But Master was kind and understanding, surely, he could break through to her all things considered. But why did the pit in his stomach tore him apart this much?

"And who is this?"

"She's just here to find solace in the cathedral, master."

Quasimodo shook, the more he looked at Noelle. The way that she glared so fiercely at Frollo like she could jump him at every given moment. Her lips formed a thin line as she clenched her fists so much that the knuckles turned white. Her entire being was shaking with pure anger alone.

"How unfortunate to be in this predicament. May God have mercy on you, girl." Frollo said shortly before distancing himself from Noelle. He paced around the two and Quasimodo prayed that he would leave as soon as humanly possible.

"May you burn in hell for all eternity," Noelle whispered under her breath, just barely auditable enough for Quasimodo to hear. A chill ran down his spine upon hearing those words. To say that she hated master was an understatement but the question was; why?

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Endnote: I did end up watching the second movie and holy mother of sugar, is it bad. What is it with Disney sequels being so bad?**

 **Also for those who are wondering; a brazen bull is an ancient Greek execution method that has the doomed put in a metal bull and then have the bull be heated up. And then, you are roasted alive. Also, the bull has small holes in the mouth and nose; they are a special acoustic device so when you inevitably scream, those screams will end up sounding like the bellows of a bull.**

 **Lovely stuff. But the question is; how does our little Noelle know that?**


End file.
